


blue moon ice cream

by ultomorrow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dialogue, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Road Trips, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultomorrow/pseuds/ultomorrow
Summary: Mark works for his family's ice cream every summer, he hates it, until a boy walks in one day and orders blue moon ice cream





	blue moon ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this for a while and im just now finishing it.  
> I did some research on Korean attractions while writing this and i apologize if its not fully accurate, also i don't know if they have blue moon ice cream in other places.  
> Please enjoy and leave comments :)

Mark hated having to spend his entire summer sitting in a hot ice cream hot, serving ungrate children and equally as ungrateful parents, It was a Hot day, unusually hot and the shop was super slow only a few families at a time, Mark assumed that it was because of the heat and guessed families decided to stay in their air conditioned homes. Mark only wished he could do the same. It was so slow that Mark had finished all needed to be done around the shop, all he could do was wait for someone to come in. Mark decided to start looking at colleges even though his motivation wasn’t in it and he would most definitely wait until the end of summer to schedule tours. In the middle of Mark’s lazy college search, the bell on the door rang letting him know someone had walked in, Mark looked up and saw a boy about the same age as him maybe younger, Mark had never seen the boy before and thought he was simply a tourist. The boy had golden tanned skin, and light brown hair, he still had a baby face in a way but it was a grown up baby face. Mark looked at the boy until he finally asked the boy what he wanted  
“What do you suggest?” the boy asked looking at Mark  
“Huh” mark said still in a daze from looking at the boy  
“What flavor do you suggest?, im new in this area, and heard this was the best ice cream place to go in the summer, and you guys have weird flavors” the boy said back, mark couldn’t help but to look at the boy even harder, he spoke softly but loud, and he talked with a smile  
“Uh- yeah, well we have traverse city cherry fudge, and mackinac island fudge” Mark said to the boy “ those are probably the weirdest ones we have”  
“What is traverse city?” the boy asked  
“A city in Michigan” Mark responded  
“Where is that” the boys asked  
“Ugh i have no idea, I can't tell you exactly” said raising an eyebrow at the boy  
The boy only flashed a smile to mark, and then looked back down at the flavors,  
“what is the blue one” the boy asked  
“Ahh thats blue moon” mark said  
“I'll take that one then, on a cone, please” the boy liked the name of the ice cream, the boy thought it was pretty.  
Mark handed the boy his ice cream and they boy paid  
“My name is Donghyuck by the way” the boy said  
“My name is Mark”  
“Nice to meet you mark, ill see you again soon”  
And with that the boy walked out of the ice cream shop, once the boy left Mark stared at the door wondering what just happened, but now all Mark could think about was Donghyuck.

Mark didn’t expect to see Donghyuck again the next day. It was once again a slow day and Mark was bored so when he saw the boy walked in he perched right up  
“I'll take a blue moon ice cream in a bowl, actually make it two” donghyuck said to mark and smiled  
“Mark scooped the ice cream into the bowls and donghyuck paid and sat at a table. Once he sat down he looked over to mark and said “sit” pointing to the other bowl of ice cream. Mark went over to the boy and sat down in front of the ice cream  
“I think I have fallen in love with this ice cream” donghyuck said  
“It’s one of my favorites” mark said  
“Why can’t you find it anywhere?”  
“We get it from Michigan”  
“I thought you didn’t know where Michigan was”  
“Well, it in the U.S., it in the midwest”  
“Okay yeah how do you know about it though, if clearly we are not in Michigan or the U.S.”  
“I lived in canada, it basically the same thing”  
Donghyuck stared Mark with a look of curiosity  
“You’re from Canada?”  
“Yes”  
“Say something in canadian”  
“What does that even mean?” “they speak english or french in Canada” Mark said with confusion  
“Yes mark, this i know, i’m just messing around with you”  
The town boys finished their ice cream, by that time it was time for Mark to close the shop  
“You can stay while I close up if you would like” Mark said before he could stop the words.  
“I think I will, then after that you and I are gonna take a walk, because I said so” Donghyuck said back flashing his smile at Mark, Mark quickly looked away from him afraid of the blush that had krept upon his face and ears,  
Mark finished cleaning up for the night and him and Donghyuck went for the walk that he was forced into.  
The park, Mark liked the cool air of the night, Mark had been the nicer parks, this was too small and usually crowded a breeding ground for fights and bad teenagers, Mark only ever came at night and usually by himself, but donghyuck was with him this time and he felt like this was normal, this was the perfect night. Mark and Donghyuck walked the pathed sidewalk and had small conversations, they chased each other around the park and somehow donghyuck got mark to push him on swings. After hours, Donghyuck said he had to go home.  
“You work tomorrow don’t you” Donghyuck asked before walking away.  
“Actually, I don't, I have a day off” mark said.  
“Well then” Donghyuck began “You and I are going out again, if that's okay with you”  
Mark felt the warmth rise up to his face again  
“I would love to” Mark responded to the boy.  
After exchanging numbers, They departed for the night leaving both Donghyuck and Mark giddy and red.

The next morning at exactly 8am, Mark woke up to a call from Donghyuck.  
“Donghyuck, it's 8am” Mark answered the phone  
“Called me hyuck or hyuckie, donghyuck is my government name it's not needed at all times, and yes i know but we are going out for breakfast on me, so get the hell up and text me your address so i can come and get you”  
“U-um okay, i’ll text you the address” mark said still in a just woken up trance.  
“Great see you in 15 minutes” Hyuck said and hung up, mark texted him the address and threw himself out of bed not even realizing he was smiling.

“Good Morning sleepy head” Hyuck said when mark go into the car  
“Do you always wake up this early?” mark asked  
“No, but I was excited for our date and couldn't sleep” hyuck said “wait you wear glasses” Hyuck asked mid sentence  
“First off this isn’t a date, second yes, you didn;t give me enough time to put in contacts so im wearing glasses” Mark said still with sleep in his voice  
“Well the since this isn’t a date i can’t say you look cute in them so i’ll settle with, calling you four eyes” Donghyuck said smiling.  
At this point Mark couldn’t hide his read face and ears, he just laughed at huck's four eye joke and looked forward.  
“So” Hyuck began “I have a list of stuff we are doing today” Donghyuck hands a piece of paper to mark it reads:

  
_Markhyuck Date #1_

  
“This isn’t date, hyuck, also did you just call us markhyuck?? mark asked stunned  
“Yeah yeah sure, just read it” hyuck said  
_Breakfast_  
_Walk around the city (Mark as the tour guide)_  
_Go to a hands on children’s museum_  
_Visit the dog cafe_  
_Lunch_  
_Go to lotte world_  
_Go to lotte world aquarium_  
_Maybe dinner_  
_Get blue moon ice cream_  
_Watch the sun set_  
_Surprise. (Mark don’t worry about it)_

  
Mark finished reading the list and looked at donghyuck  
“1st i know nothing about seoul” Mark said, “But, I am excited to spend the day learning about it” he finished looking at Hyuck  
“That was the whole point” hyuck said smugly looking at mark

They arrived at the breakfast place, when they walked him donghyuck started talking the host about how he had a reservation and had already made the order. Mark stared at the boy and in that moment, something inside him began to flutter, did the boy he only met a few days ago really planned a day just for the two of them?

Donghyuck walked back Mark’s direction, I called this morning and ordered our breakfast and reserved a spot. The breakfast place was already kinda full considering it was only 8:30 in the morning. The host sat them and within minutes their food was out for them. It was a basic breakfast of pancakes and other breakfast food, it was above average though. The boys ate kind quickly so they could start their eventful day.

As hyuck drove into the city and looked for a place to park Mark asked “How can you afford this?”  
“Don’t worry about it okay, you should never ask someone who is spending money on you where they got their money, beside if i didn’t have the money we wouldn't be going right?” Hyuck responded, Mark just stayed quiet.

“Okay Mr, travel guide, take around they city and tell me about it” said  
“I told you I know almost nothing about seoul” mark responded  
Hyuck just laughed at mark as he pouted at hyuck.  
The two walked around through the different shopping districts and went to different shops, had various street foods, took so many pictures of each other and of them together that their phones basically begged them to stop so donghyuck bought a cute disposable camera.  
As the two kept walking Maark realized that Huck really did have all this planned out because someone how Hyuck walked Mark right into the hands on museum.  
“Why is this on your list?” mark asked  
“Because they are fun plus, you seem like you need to act youthful for a few hours.”  
With every smart ass comeback hyuck had for mark, mark found the flutters in his belly increasing.

Hyuck was right, hand on museums are fun and the two spend so long in there that they both collectively agreed, they would cut lunch and just go to the dog cafe, which was ironically only a few blocks down.

They ordered simple americanos and pastries at the cafe, since they ate a lot already they weren't hungry anyway.  
“Why a dog cafe”  
“Okay mark listen, if you ask me why were went to a certain place one more time im going to kick you, just enjoy the trip.”  
“Gotcha”  
After they played with dogs and took a quick walking break, they walked back to the car, to make their way to lotte world. Mark wasn’t the biggest fan of amusement parks, but at this point he didn’t care because he was with hyuck and each moment that passed, he found himself never wanting the day to end.

They arrived at lotte world and hyuck pulled mark along handing the attendant the pre bought ticket and pulled right to the haunted house  
“The Haunted House is our first attraction?” mark asked raising an eyebrow  
“Yes, now let's go, unless you’re scared” donghyuck mocked  
“Haha not really so let's go” mark said  
As soon as they walked in Huck's tough guy persona crumbled, the entire walkthrough Hyuck clenched onto Mark and at one point refused to move.  
“Duckie” mark cold trying to relieve hyuck of his terror  
“We can’t just stand here, you can hold on to me and i’ll guide you through the rest, it's just people in masks and make up its okay” mark said in hyucks ear, hyuck nodded and grabbed on to mark who leave hyuck though all the pop out while donghyuck screamed, mark laughed, eventually they came out and hyuck had never been so happy to see the sunlight.  
“See, it wasn’t even that scary” Mark said to hyuck who had sat on the nearest bench trying to catch his breath.  
“Did you called me duckie?”  
“Yes I did, was that like not okay? I was just trying to get you to move”  
“No it's okay, it's actually kinda cute” hyuck looked at mark and smiled  
“good “ mark said smiling not really caring that everyone could see how red his face was.  
“Now let's go ride rides” hyuck picked up and took marks hand and led him to the next attraction, the rode almost every ride that was open even that baby rides, they once again took so many pictures of each other this time they seemed much more comfortable. They walked back to the car, this time they were holding hands neither one of them batting an eye at hit or caring much they both felt so comfortable with it there.  
“It's later than i thought it was” hyuck frowned  
“What's wrong with that” mark asked  
“I don;t think we’ll make it to the aquarium” donghyuck looked genuinely sad, it kinda hurt Mark’s heart.  
“How about we come back tomorrow” Mark suggested  
“You don’t work?”  
“Nope, I asked for the rest of the week off this morning, i guess people are just happy I am trying to do something this summer since my two best friends went on vacation to the states,you would love jeno and jaemin, they are always together constantly connected at the hip, and renjun, he goes back home to China every summer” Mark said  
“I would love to go tomorrow” Hyuck responded with a smile

The entire drive to the final destination Mark and hyuck held hands the entire time, Mark never wanted to let it go. Finally they arrived at Mark’s ice cream shop,  
“Why are we here? I hate this place” mark whined  
“You’ll see”  
They entered the shop and were greeted by Mark’s parents, donghyuck walked right up to the counter,  
“Hi mrs and mr Lee”  
“Oh donghyuck how are you?” Marks mom said with joy  
Mark stood in the doorway and just stared before getting words out  
“How do you guys already know each other” Mark asked  
“You find out soon enough: donghyuck said his back still turned away from Mark. Donghyuck ordered two blue moon ice cream bowls, and paid he said goodbye to Mark’s parents and dragged Mark out the shop.

“He have to hurry up” donghyuck said with Mark’s hand in his basically dragging him down the sidewalk until they came upon a ledge when they got there mark say blankets and a basket he began to ask hyuck what was happening but before he could say anything hyuck dragged him to the blanket to sit.  
“Eat your ice cream before it melts” Hyuck looked over to mark  
They ate their ice cream and laughed at all the pictures they had taken that day, Mark favorite was a picture that had taken at lotte world, they were both looking at each other with the biggest smile on their faces.

“This is the second to last thing on the list” hyuck said to mark  
“watching the sunset” mark responded contently  
Donghyuck turned to Mark  
“Mark, I have something to tell you”  
“Go on” Mark began to get anxious  
“First off, im not new here, I've lived in the area my whole life, i was born in seoul, but moved to jeju” Donghyuck looked at mark who just sat there a looked back like he was really interested in everything hyuck had to say  
“Second, I planned that trip since the first time I walked into the shop, I traced a located every single place so everything would be perfect” hyuck continued “your parents knew all about it, they told em things you seemed to like and I tried my hardest to plan it that way, which is really sad that we couldn’t go to the aquarium today”  
“Wait, my parents knew??” mark questioned  
“Yeah, we used to go to the same school mark, i know it was when we were kids, my family moved away and when we moved back the first thing i wanted was ice cream from your parents shop, preferably blue moon, just like when we were kids”  
Mark begins to remember everything in that moment.  
Donghyuck was one of his best friends, except he was special. He was the kid that would come in and ask mark’s parents if he and mark could have ice cream and play in the park, they ate blue moon ice cream until they had blue teeth and mouths, when they moved away, mark stopped eating blue moon ice cream and eventually he forgot about donghyuck.  
“Hyuck i-” mark began “ I don’t know why that never rung a bell before,i feel so bad for not remembering you” mark said sadly  
“No no” hyuck said lifting mark’s head “ we were little kids back then, now we are about to be seniors in high school,almost grown, almost graduated, almost to be separated again, when i saw you working i remembered everything”  
Mark looked at donghyuck  
Donghyuck took a deep breath before speaking again  
“Mark Lee, i love you” donghyuck said looking mark in the eyes trying to figure out what they are saying  
“Lee donghyuck, i love you too” mark responded  
Hyuck’s eyes grew wide to mark’s confession and before hyuck could begin to say anything else mark had pressed his lips to hyuck's and when he pulled away donghyuck looked mark in the eyes, right here with mark was where he wanted to be for years now and now he finally was

"that was definitely a date by the way" hyuck said to mark

"yes it was duckie" Mark said laughing.  
“thank god for blue moon ice cream” hyuck laughed  
“Thank god for blue moon ice cream” mark said back in an almost whisper. That’s where they stayed for the rest of the night, right where they should have always been.

_**~a month later~**_  
“Guess who’s back in town” jeno screamed kickin open the door  
“We back in this” jaemin screamed immediately following jeno  
“Can you stop screaming it's been like this since you guys land last night” Renjun said following in a pout  
All at once the 3 looked up to mark who was behind the counter and then down at donghyuck who was sitting at the table staring back at them  
“Um mark, the two loud ones must be jeno and jaemin, correct” donghyuck look up at mark  
Mark look down at the counter “yes. I forgot to mention they are always loud”  
“Donghyuck!” renjun screamed running to hyuck  
“Jenom Jaemin this is Hyuck, my boyfriend” Mark said introducing them  
“Mark has a boyfriend” jeno screamed back running to hug donghyuck “wait before me?”  
“Everyone will have a boyfriend before you” jaemin said putting his hand on Jeno’s shoulder. “Im jaemin” he said to hyuck.  
“Okay sure babe” jeno said giving jaemin his eye smile, though jaemin was blushing he looked at jeno and said “never call me that again”  
After a quick argument from jeno and jaemin all of the new friends sat at the table and eat blue moon ice cream right out the jug, while Mark and hyuck exchanged soft kisses and loving glances.


End file.
